Three sweet words
by GirlPumpkin
Summary: Just a small story about how Yuki's and Kyo's relationship should be.   At least in my and many more fangirls opinion! :D   I'm not really good at summaries... My first fanfic!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! Just something little I came up with one day. I don't know if this idea's written already, but if it is, please inform me and I'll remove this immediately. I tried not to make any spelling mistakes, but if there are any, please tell me and I'll fix it! :) If you have any comments and/or suggestions, please let me know! I'm thinkig of maybe making this a longer story but I don't know yet. So please review, it means really much to me! :)_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its caracters! They all belong to the wonderful Natsuki Takaya! __( If I did, the story would be very, very different... Huhuhu~ )_

"You really are more stupid than I could ever imagine." My voice was cold and I knew that the look in my eyes could've frozen almost anything. But Kyo didn't care; he just became more furious and fisted his arms to keep his temper in check. "Shut up, you damn rat!" His voice was loud and the look in his eyes furious.

"I don't care. You started this anyway." I shrugged and watched as his face went dark red and he let out a low growl. I saw he attack towards me as in slow motion; it left me just enough time to dodge and turn around to face now even angrier cat. He threw a punch at me but I saw it coming and quickly kicked him in the chest and threw him backwards. He stumbled backwards in order to stay on his feet. When he maintained balance again and was just about to charge at me again I heard Tohru's sweet and gentle voice.

"Please, stop it! You two are going to get hurt…" She was about to burst into tears, just as always when we fought. "Boys, she's right. Shouldn't you three go to school now anyway?" Shigure sided with her, again.

Kyo left the room face still angry. I watched him stomp the stairs up to his room, obviously to get his bag. I smiled at Tohru. "You're right, Miss Honda. I apologize for the stupid cat as well." I threw a harsh glare at Shigure and left the room to get my schoolbag from upstairs. Right when I left the room I could hear Shigure starting to tease Tohru about going to be an excellent wife for someone someday.

As I reached the top of the stairs I felt a presence beside me and felt two strong arms wrap around my middle half as I was pulled into the shadows. I heard a low chuckle and then Kyo spoke up; "Good show again… Yuki." I smiled as he slowly begun biting my ear softly. "Well, you were quite an actor yourself, too. For a moment there I really thought you meant what you said..."

Kyo chuckled again. "How could I ever hurt you?" his voice was low and I could feel his warm breath against my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes tilting my head a bit to the side as he begun to slowly nip my neck with his sharp teeth. I shivered at the touch. He stopped after a while and I let out a small sound of disappointment and he smiled a bit. He'd begun to smile more in these two weeks and even laughed more often. He was really happier than ever before and that made me happy too. And all because of three little words which had changed our worlds.

His smile grew wider and he kissed me slowly pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and answered to the kiss. After a while we had to pull apart to get some air. I looked at his beautiful, almost red eyes and smiled like a total moron when he smirked at me. We both heard Tohru coming upstairs and stood away from each other. He grabbed his schoolbag and leaned to whisper in my ear those three sweet words; "I love you."

I quickly caressed his cheek and then he turned around and headed to the stairs. I watched him walk down and then quickly got my schoolbag heading downstairs too. On the stairs I smiled a Tohru. "Quickly, Miss Honda. The school starts soon and we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." She nodded and ran upstairs to get her bag.

At the door I saw Kyo putting his shoes on. I quickly stooped down to whisper in his ear my reply; "I love you too." I heard Tohru come downstairs and putted my shoes on. We'd really be late for school at this rate… Still, I couldn't help but to smile happily for the entire walk to school and I knew neither could Kyo.

_So, how was it? And again, please rewiev, your opinion really means much to me! :) _


End file.
